The Private Life of Mellie Grant
by scandalfanatic0098
Summary: Mellie is determined to win back Fitz's love. First fanfic, sorry that it's so short.


Mellie Grant was a complex woman. As First Lady and mother of three, she always had a lot on her plate. One of her biggest challenges was her appearance. Not her physical appearance, but her emotional and relational appearance. The press always watched her and her family, and it wasn't easy. Like many families, they had hiccups and tragedies except they were America's family.

It was a common fact around the White House that Fitz was having an affair with Olivia Pope. Everyone knew except for Jerry, Karen, and Teddy. Mellie hated acknowledging it. Fitz was her husband, yet he loved someone else. While Mellie had a reputation for being a bitch, she really was sensitive. She put up that icy exterior to gain some respect because Mellie had a political future, and it was a bright one. Mellie yearned for the days when her husband would love her and smile at her and make love to _her_. But no. Her husband wouldn't so much as look at her while they were behind closed doors, and Mellie was determined to change that.

The golden age of Fitz's and Mellie's marriage was a few years after they were married. Mellie was practically betrothed to Fitz, so the first years of their marriage were tough. They barely knew each other, yet here she was, walking down the aisle. It was awkward. They slept in separate beds not out of hate just out of precedent. Neither of the two was willing to sleep with a complete stranger. Their relationship grew into a friendship. They began to trust each other and learn their habits, likes, and dislikes. Mellie fell in love with her husband on their third wedding anniversary.

She came home from a long day preparing. She had been shopping for a gift for Fitz. She had finally settled on a watch and a weekend getaway. Traffic was awful, and she ended up getting back to the apartment hours after she knew Fitz normally arrived home from work. She braced herself for the disappointment from Fitz as she unlocked the door. She pushed it open and was left speechless. Their modest apartment had been turned into a sanctuary of flowers and candles and the smell of a homemade lasagna. Fitz comes strolling out of the kitchen, and Mellie realizes that he actually is devilishly handsome.

"Welcome home dearest wife," Fitz said over the tinkling of classical music.

"What is all of this?"

"It is our anniversary, right?"

"Well-yes. I just wasn't expecting such a big show."

"Why not? DO you not think that I'm capable of being a good husband?" Undertones of anger arose in his voice.

"Fitz, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, I know what you meant Mellie. For three years, I've been trying to get you to love me. You reject me, and I don't know why. I planned out this whole surprise just for you-just to show you how much I love you. Mellie Elizabeth Grant, you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever met. You're strong and courageous and witty and caring, and I want you to love me. I want us to be in this marriage together."

Mellie was stunned into silence. And then it her. She loved Fitz. Fitz was her guy. Though it annoyed her when he left his wet towels in the bathroom, she oved seeing it. She loved the way he smiled and took care of her. She loved his sleepy voice. She loved Fitzgerald Grant III.

"I love you too," she managed to whisper. At this confession, Fitz approached her. He put one of his big gruff hands on the small of her back, and the other on her cheeky. And then he kissed her. This kiss was different. This kiss was passionate and full of mutual love. His hands moved up and down her back, making her more and more excited. She ran her fingers through his thick curly hair. Somehow, they made it to the bedroom. Fitz slowly and sensually unzipped her navy blue dress, and Mellie became ravenous. She tore off his tie and his shirt and caressed his muscles with her hands and mouth. Before long they were both naked, and Mellie was thirsting for Fitz. He went down on her, putting his head between her thighs, and making her feel things that she couldn't even describe. Finally, he entered her. With each gyrating motion of his hips, she quivered and ached in the best way possible. She came quickly, and he right after. Fitz pulled out, and their naked bodies, gleaming in sweat, lay against each other. Legs and arms were tangled together. Mellie put her head against Fitz's chest and listened to the rapid pace of his heart. They both dozed off in a blissful loved filled sleep and awoke to the smell of burning lasagna. 9 months later, they welcomed Karen into a loving family.

Present Day

Today was the Grant's 25th wedding anniversary. Mellie and Fitz had many appearances that day and a gala that night. Mellie knew that Fitz wanted Olivia by his side and not his wife, and that broke Mellie. But tonight was the night that she won Fitz back.

Fitz and Mellie traveled separately to and from the gala. They made up an excuse, but in all actualit, Fitz had to see his mistress. Fitz was the first to return home. As Mellie walked into their suite, Republican red dress beautifully hugging her, black heels in hand, she heard Fitz in the shower. She sat down at the vanity and began to pull the thousands of pins out of her hair. The shower stopes. Fitz comes out.

"Oh, Mellie. I didn't hear you come in. I'll let you sleep in here tonight. I'll sleep somewhere else."

"Fitz, no. We're both sleeping in here tonight, It's our anniversary. We can't have people talking about how we slept in separate rooms on our anniversary."

"Mellie, don't be so concerned about appearances. Everyone knows that our marriage is love less."

Mellie turned away from Fitz and let a tear slip out of her eye.

"You may not love me, but I love you. Ever since our third anniversary. Do you remember that? You told me that you loved me and that I was perfect. Where did that Fitz go? Because this Mellie hasn't changed. I still love you Fitzgerald Grant. I love the way you smile and the way you laugh. I love your hair in the morning. I love how you are with the kids. I love you." By this point, tears were streaming down Mellie's face. Fitx walked up to her and knelt down and took her hand.

"Mellie, you are perfect. I've made some mistakes that I regret, but earlier this evening, I broke it off with Olivia. I told her that it was over. I love you Mellie. I love you now more than ever." His gentle hands reached up and wipped away her tears," I can only hope that you have it in your heart to forgive me for betraying you. I know that I messed up. I cheated on the most perfect woman that I could ever ask for. Please forgive me."

By this point, Mellie and Fitz were face to face with maybe an inch between them. Mellie drew in a shaky breath, and did the greatest thing that she has ever done. She kissed him. She kissed him hard, and Fitz kissed her right back. He pulled her to the bed, and whispered to her how much he loved her. She cried from joy and pleasure. He moaned her name, and she moaned his. They were one. Even though they hadn't made love in what seemed like an eternity, they fell right back into the pattern. They knew each other. Fitz kissed Mellie heart, and Mellie kissed his. They were husband and wife. For better or worse.


End file.
